


but i know it's mine

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:In the kitchen, baking.





	but i know it's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



When Morisuke arrives home after a long day at work, the apartment is warmer than usual, and it smells a hundred times nicer than it had when he’d left that morning. He leaves his bag on the shelf by the door and slips off his shoes and jacket, putting them away even though he doesn’t really care about it. His concern briefly overrides the weariness from the day, and he’s cautious as he approaches the kitchen, unsure of what exactly he’ll find in there. He’s really not in the mood to deal with any more catastrophes, or any people, for that matter, so he’s not quite sure what he’s hoping to find.

He still hasn’t decided what would be the best scenario when he finally makes it to the kitchen doorway to find Kuroo in front of the counter, very carefully and thoroughly stirring something in a large bowl. The rest of the kitchen is somewhat of an organized mess. There’s another bowl and a dirty spoon next to Kuroo’s spot at the counter, and two trays perched on top of the still cooking oven. The table is half covered in meticulously frosted cupcakes and a mostly empty piping bag, dripping a bit of frosting onto the table’s surface.

A timer dings, and Kuroo stops stirring to move the trays from the top of the oven off to the other counter, and then he pulls more out of the oven, settling them in the newly vacated space. He must have borrowed most of the equipment from Suga, because Morisuke is doubtful that they own even a single cupcake pan, and he can see way more than that from right where he is. He must make a noise or something, because Kuroo turns then to look at him, that soft smile that Morisuke loves blooming on his face when they meet eyes.

“Hi. Welcome home.” He gestures vaguely around himself. “Surprise.”

Morisuke can already feel some of the tension from the day slip out of his shoulders, and the way that Kuroo looks so happy to see him is definitely the cause of it. He slips into the kitchen and against Kuroo’s side easily, and Kuroo presses a kiss to the top of his head even as he reaches for the bowl he’d stopped stirring. “Thank you.”

Kuroo hums happily in response, and then he holds out the spoon, covered in chocolate batter. It’s divine, even before being baked, and Morisuke can’t wait to taste one of the finished cupcakes. Kuroo must have worked extra hard to learn how to bake them without incident, since he’s pretty notorious for being an unlucky baker at best, and Morisuke is overcome with gratitude at the lengths Kuroo will go to in order to cheer him up.

The rest of the night is spent baking the last few batches of cupcakes, and then frosting and decorating them. Kuroo ends up with flour in his hair and frosting on his nose, and Morisuke has never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
